coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2007
2007 was Coronation Street's forty-eighth year. 261 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 2007. Episodes Main cast Storylines January *Violet Wilson suffers from an ecoptic pregnancy and loses her baby. She also damages her fallopian tubes which could mean she can't have children. *Jason Grimshaw starts accepting responsibility to his baby daughter Holly, but is still reluctant to adopt her. *Michelle and Ryan Connor move into No.12. Jealous Steve McDonald continues to try to sabotage Michelle's relationship with Sonny Dhillon. *Danny Baldwin sells his share of Underworld to Paul Connor, despite having unofficially left it to his son Jamie when he disappeared in December. Paul's wife Carla Connor wants to start her own denim business and gives the Underworld staff overtime to make dungarees for her, an arrangement Paul isn't happy with. *Plumber Roger Stiles fixes Janice Battersby's heating. Despite them only having just started dating, Roger asks Janice to go to France with him for three months. She accepts. gets revenge on Charlie Stubbs]] *Ken and Deirdre Barlow are still worried that Charlie Stubbs is abusive to their daughter Tracy and ask Ken's son Peter Barlow, who has arrived from Portsmouth, to find out more. Charlie beats Peter up when Tracy tricks him into thinking Peter is someone she picked up. After being given community service, Charlie tells Tracy he wants her out of his house. While trying to get Charlie to change his mind by giving him a lapdance, Tracy hits him over the head with a lamp, a blow she hopes is fatal. As Tracy is interviewed in the police station, Charlie dies in hospital. Tracy says it was self-defence, and neighbours Claire Peacock and Gail Platt tell the police about Charlie's violent behaviour, unaware that Tracy has been misleading them for months. When Tracy is denied bail she hires a new solicitor, leaving Ken and Deirdre wondering how they're going to afford the legal bills. David Platt accompanies a distraught Maria to Charlie's funeral but is rebuffed when he tries to kiss her. He decides to support Tracy and tells the Barlows about Charlie trying to drown him. He also says he saw Tracy kill Charlie. When Tracy is granted bail, she talks to David and realises he is lying, but having already given the police his statement he can be useful - although David might want something in return. *Bill Webster returns to Weatherfield, telling the Websters that his marriage to Maureen is over. Audrey Roberts invites Bill to move in with her. *Fiz Brown lets her brother Chesney move in with her in Cilla's absence as she doesn't think Les Battersby-Brown is looking after him properly. Cilla soon returns but Chesney has gone missing with Schmeichel. When he turns up, Fiz insists that despite Cilla being back Chesney is still staying with her at the Salon flat. *Norris Cole registers with Classmates Reunited and persuades Rita Sullivan to look up some of her old friends. *Kelly Crabtree thinks Liam Connor is interested in her but he's really after Joanne Jackson. *Jodie and Wilf Morton arrive to inspect the empty bakery, which has been bought by Jerry Morton. *Roy and Hayley Cropper make some money by selling some of Roy's old comics. February *Becky Granger meets up with her old friend Slug, who convinces her to go for a joyride with him in Hayley's car. After being deserted by Slug, Becky leaves the car, but the police find it with her coat inside, incriminating her. Later, a fire starts in Roy's Rolls, and Lloyd Mullaney rescues Becky, who is the only person inside at the time. The street residents, including Roy and Hayley, are convinced Becky was behind the fire, but when the cause turns out to be an electrical fault, Hayley tries to apologize to Becky but Becky, who has lost her job over the fiasco, leaves the street. A heartfelt Hayley tracks Becky down and offers her her job back. is shocked to find out Sonny is seeing Michelle]] *Sean Tully is surprised when he meets Sonny as he already knows him; they have a romantic history together. Sean agrees not to tell Michelle about his bisexual past. Meanwhile, Steve and Tracy have been seeing more of each other and after Amy's birthday party they sleep together. Steve regrets it at first and tells Tracy it was a one-off, but when Michelle appears jealous upon seeing them together, he decides to keep the relationship going longer. On a night out, Steve finds Sean and Sonny kissing, and delights in the knowledge that he has ammunition against Michelle's boyfriend. Sean plans to finish with Sonny but Sonny convinces him to continue the affair, while Sonny allays Michelle's fear that he is going to dump her by proposing to her. *Cilla has started feeling guilty over her treatment of Chesney and becomes determined to win him back. Fiz meanwhile is struggling to take care of Chesney on her wages alone while Les and Cilla continue to claim child benefits. Cilla lures Chesney to No.5 and spoils him with home comforts, and Chesney decides to move back there. *Rita receives a visit from Doreen Fenwick, an old friend from her singing days. *Kelly and Joanne have a bust-up in the factory when Joanne reveals she had a fling with Liam. Paul sacks Joanne when it becomes clear she and Kelly won't work together. *Jason panics when Holly goes missing, though Eileen has only taken her for a walk. The event makes Jason reconsider his commitment to taking care of Holly and he decides to contact social services, hoping they'll take her away, but he's disappointed when they don't. Eileen is furious and tells Jason that she will bring up Holly with or without his help. *David decides not to testify for Tracy after all, but seeing her desperation he changes his mind, but in exchange for sex. Tracy bargains with David, agreeing to sleep with him after the trial. *Tyrone Dobbs takes possession of an old metal detector. When he doesn't find anything, he gives it to Chesney, who detects something large in the Peacock's garden which turns out to be an old bomb. The street is evacuated while a bomb disposal unit remove the device. *Carla is having trouble finding a workforce for her denim business, but Becky agrees to recruit workers from her hostel, providing Carla with cheap labour. *Claire meets up with Casey Carswell, a girl she has been counseling through the voluntary phone service she works for. Casey has been struggling since her baby died. March *When Steve hears about Sonny's proposal, he spills the beans about seeing Sonny and Sean kissing, but Sean convinces Michelle he was just flirting with Sonny. However, he doesn't convince Liam and Paul so easily, and under pressure he tells them the truth. They make him tell Michelle, who is devastated and dumps Sonny. When Ryan hears about it he steals Sonny's car but is caught by the police. Sean and Sonny try to continue their affair but Sean ends it when he realises they can't have a normal relationship after the trouble they've caused. *The factory is understaffed so Wiki Dankowska from the nightshift is given a job. Kelly meanwhile quits the nightshift as she can't cope with the other dayshift staff's jibes. Janice soon returns from France is disappointed to find out she has been replaced and there is no job for her, though Liam later gives her a job anyway. To sort out further staffing problems, Carla brings in more Polish workers. *Jamie has a surprise encounter with ex-girlfriend Leanne Battersby. Leanne says she's been making money in the property market and she becomes interested in buying No.7. Leanne breaks into Janice's flat so she has somewhere to live while Janice is away. When Janice returns, she's impressed by how much money Leanne appears to have, until she sees Leanne meeting an older man and realises she's a prostitute. Janice tries to stop Leanne meeting her clients but Leanne refuses to quit. Leanne isn't happy when she finds out Liam has put in a higher offer for No.7 than her. *David puts pressure on Tracy to sleep with him before the trial, or he won't testify. The pair have a secret meeting in Charlie's old flat but Jason sees them enter on CCTV and tells David's sister Sarah. Deirdre overhears Sarah warning Tracy and confronts Tracy with the tape, though Tracy convinces her to destroy it. The Barlows prepare for the trial - Tracy enters a not guilty plea but Deirdre is having doubts about Tracy's account of Charlie's death and speaks to Claire, Steve and David behind Tracy's back. Meanwhile, Peter flirts with Maria and when they're seen together by Tracy, Tracy attacks Maria, who will be testifying against her in court. The night before the trial, Tracy tells Deirdre the truth about Charlie's murder and how she has manipulated everybody, move into No.6]] leaving Deirdre wondering whether she can bring herself to lie for Tracy. The trial begins. The evidence weighs against Tracy and David's testimony doesn't help her at all. Deirdre decides to take the stand against Ken's recommendation but she lets Tracy down as the prosecution makes her contradict herself. *The Morton family move into No.6 - single dad Jerry, as well as Jodie, twins Darryl and Mel, Kayleigh and granddad Wilf. On their first day in the street, they upset the other residents with their loud music. While Jerry opens his Victoria Street kebab shop, Kayleigh is unhappy with the move and goes to stay with her mum Teresa Bryant. *Paul hits Ryan when he hears about him joyriding. Carla is surprised by his extreme reaction and his subsequent sacking of Sean, which results in the factory staff going on strike. When Paul goes missing, Liam gives Sean his job back to settle the strike. Liam confesses to Carla that Paul was driving under the influence and crashed, resulting in Ryan's dad Dean's death. Paul returns and Carla assures him the secret is safe with her. *Liz McDonald meets delivery man Derek and they hit it off. Derek asks her out but Liz goes for a meal with her partner Vernon Tomlin instead, though they meet up again subsequently. *Violet is told by the doctor that there is still a chance that she can conceive. *Doreen moves into the Kabin flat with Rita. April *The jury reaches a guilty verdict, and Tracy is given a mandatory life sentence. Ken and Deirdre visit Tracy in prison and she asks them not to visit her, as she blames them for what's happened to her. The trial has strained Ken and Deirdre's marriage. Ken is feeling especially guilty. *Claire has to leave her son Freddie in the Casey's care but when she returns they're both gone. Casey returns saying she took Freddie for a drive. *Leanne decides not to buy No.7, so Liam buys the house and moves in. *Janice is worried she and the other factory girls will lose their jobs because of the cheap labour influx, and contacts the Immigration Department, tipping them off about illegal immigrants. Polish workers Wiki and Kasia Barowicz check out, but Joanne is arrested, having come to the UK illegally when she was 8. Janice admits her guilt to her co-workers and when Joanne returns they agree to support her appeal. *Liz is getting tired of Vernon free-spirited attitude and is becoming more interested in Derek but when Vernon suddenly proposes, she accepts. The day is spoiled when Vernon stands Liz up at a dinner date, as he has got drunk and passed out while celebrating, so Liz meets up with Derek instead. They continue seeing each other and spend the night together. *Bill wants to buy the builders' yard, and Audrey agrees to invest in the yard, allowing Bill to buy it. Bill proposes to Audrey but she turns him down. *Peter returns to Portsmouth without saying goodbye to Maria. Adam Barlow goes with Peter when he's offered a job. *Jerry finds out that Kayleigh has been shoplifting, and that Teresa has gone on holiday leaving Kayleigh and her younger son Finlay Bryant at home. Jerry takes them both to live at No.6. Jerry buys Mel and Darryl a car for their 18th and invites the neighbours to a party to make amends. His efforts are undone however when a massive shed is crane-lifted into the Mortons' garden. *Holly's mum Emma shows up at No.11 with news - Charlie is Holly's dad, not Jason. Charlie had used Jason's name when he met her, and Emma was none the wiser until she saw Charlie's photograph in the newspaper in the wake of the court case. Emma wants Holly back, and Jason is prepared to give her up but Eileen isn't. When Jason fails to make Eileen see reason, he goes to stay with the Platts. Eileen realises she's fighting a losing battle and decides to run away with Holly but Jason convinces her to hand Holly over to social services. falls to her death]] *Carla's night shift staff finish an important order on her dungaree business, but in a freak accident Kasia falls down the stairs and dies while carrying some boxes for Carla. Panic-stricken Carla summons Paul, who waits until 8am to phone the ambulance as by law Kasia should not have been working in the factory before then. Wiki is persuaded to lie the police and the Health and Safety is satisfied that the death was an accident, but Paul and Liam have a hard time convincing the staff there wasn't any wrongdoing. When Paul denies Carla is usage of the factory for her business, Carla hints to Michelle that Paul and Liam are keeping a secret from her. Michelle gets Liam to admit the truth about Dean's death. Unable to bring herself to tell Ryan, Michelle confides in Steve, who takes that moment to move in for a kiss, but she rejects him again. *Leanne and Liam have been getting on well lately but when she realises she can't tell him about her soliciting she tries to cool their relationship. *Vera Duckworth wants husband Jack to help more around the house but Vera slips on some magazines he has put on the stairs, hurting herself. Molly Dobbs gives her Holly's baby monitor so she can call Jack for help whenever she needs it. May *Ken is still in a quandary over how to save his marriage. While considering his future, he goes to see Denise Osbourne, a former Coronation Street resident who had a baby with Ken in 1995. For ten years Ken has had no contact with Denise or their son Daniel, but he wants this to change. Ken has an awkward meeting with Daniel but Denise thinks Ken should put making up with Deirdre first. He has a word with Deirdre but it results in another row, prompting Denise to step in and try to talk sense into them. Deirdre slaps Denise in the Rovers, which causes Ken to move out of No.1, hoping some time apart will make Deirdre see sense. Over time, however, Ken becomes determined to put Daniel first, however much Deirdre is suffering. *Mel applies to join the police. *Paul is ignoring Carla's attempts to patch up their relationship. He's surprised when he hires a prostitute and it's Leanne. Paul is angry that Leanne is deceiving Liam but can't tell Liam about her job as Leanne will tell Carla about Paul's passion for prostitutes. Paul isn't happy when Carla and Leanne start seeing more of each other. Leanne is almost caught out when Dev asks her to find a villa for him and she has to admit to Liam that she lost her job in the property market. Feeling she is about to be found out, Leanne quits her escort job but when Carla persuades Leanne to buy a restaurant with her, she takes it back. Leanne is shocked when a client of hers recognises her during a business meeting with Carla, although she seems to be off the hook as the man doesn't know her real name. wakes up to find the house on fire]] *Gail and Claire conspire to have Darryl's shed removed by the council, as they're tired of Darryl's music playing. Jerry agrees to sort it out but when he doesn't, Claire steals the stereo from the shed. Ashley and Joshua Peacock go on holiday, leaving Claire with Freddie, but during the night a fire starts in the house and as it quickly spreads, Claire is incapacitated while trying to rescue Freddie. Jamie and Kirk enter the house and get Claire to safety but as the firefighters arrive Freddie isn't rescued in time. Ashley returns and is just taking in the news that his baby son is dead when the police tell him Freddie wasn't in the house at the time. Further, the fire was started deliberately. Freddie is found unharmed in the park. The police arrest Claire and question her about her history of mental health issues but release her without charge. *Vernon leaves to go on tour with his band. In his absence, Liz continues her affair with Derek. Liz finds out that Derek's wife Linda knows he is having an affair, but not who with. *Violet starts seeing Gary, but it doesn't work out. *Steve is determined to beat Paul at golf, unaware that Paul is the club champion, so to stop him losing money Michelle lets Steve know. Michelle finally admits to Steve that she cares about him and they get together. Their attempts to be alone together are continually scuppered however because of their parental responsibilities. *The kennels are closed when the wrong dog is castrated, and Kirk Sutherland is left unemployed, though he promises to pay sister Maria back her share. Meanwhile, Fiz is surprised when she finds out Chesney's English teacher is John Stape, an old flame, and as they spend time together, Fiz realises it's John she wants to be with. When Kirk proposes to Fiz to show he's serious about their future, Fiz tuens him down and tells him their relationship is over. Kirk is hurt when he later finds out that she dumped him for somebody else. Fiz, meanwhile, starts seeing John *Rita phones the council to find out when Doreen's flat will be ready for her to move back in, only to find out it's been ready for ages. Doreen moves out when Rita confronts her. Rita later feels guilty and meets up with Doreen again. June dead]] *Through Frank Taylor, Carla finds out about Leanne's escorting. Carla sets Paul up by phoning Leanne's agency, pretending to be Leanne, to set up a meeting between them. When he's found out, Paul admits he's been hiring prostitutes for three years, and Carla finishes with him, adament that it's for good this time. Faced with losing everything, Paul tells Leanne to leave Weatherfield or else he'll tell Liam about her job. Leanne's surprised however when Paul bundles her into his car boot, and phones Liam, asking to meet him. Paul is distracted while he drives and the car collides with another vehicle after running a red light. Paul dies in hospital but Leanne has only minor injuries. Leanne has to tell Liam the truth, and news of her profession quickly spreads through the street. Paul's funeral is held in Ireland. Michelle doesn't tell Ryan the circumstances of Paul's death but Vernon lets it slip. *In light of recent events, the Peacocks go for a break to the Isle of Man. Ashley gives Kirk a job at the shop to cover him while he's away. When they return, Claire becomes paranoid that the arsonist when try to hurt them again. She thinks Casey was behind the fire, but though the police question Casey she is released without charge. Claire is unconvinced. *Following her brief relationship with Gary, Violet has a date with Tam, but even though it's going well Violet panics and leaves. She later admits to Sean that she wants to have a baby, and doesn't care who the father is, so has been trying to get pregnant. Violet later considers fertility treatment but Sean suggests he could father her baby. *Liz becomes worried that Linda will find out she is Derek's mystery woman and finishes with Derek. *Kirk is preoccupied with figuring out who Fiz is dating. He finds out when Fiz accuses him of wrecking her scooter out of spite. The real culprit was Sophie Webster. *It's exam time but David has been skipping his exams. He only attends one, but when he hands the paper in he sets it alight. Headmaster Mr Griffin interrupts Bethany Platt's birthday party at No.8 to speak to Gail. David decides to leave school but is forced to get a job to earn his keep. Bill gives him a job at the builders' yard, while Gail lets Jason move into No.8. At the yard, Jason tries to be friendly with David and admits to a fear of heights, but David exploits this by taking the ladders away while Jason is working on a roof. David is sacked when Bill finds him sawing up good timber, though Audrey bails him out by giving him a job at the salon. *Denise asks Ken how long he is staying with her, but he isn't sure himself. His mind is made up when Denise misinterprets his intentions and tries to kiss him - he's moving back in with Deirdre immediately. He promises to stay in touch with Daniel, and returns to No.1. *After reading Wilf's (fake) obituary in the newspaper, Blanche starts thinking about death and decides to have a wake now, while she is still alive. When the 'mourners' admit what they really think of her, however, Blanche decides to start being nice to people, although it doesn't last long. *Jerry becomes interested in Eileen, but Eileen has just started seeing Pat Stanaway. *Liam can't cope with running the factory alone so soon after Paul's death and leaves Weatherfield for a break, leaving Hayley in charge of the factory. Hayley is a poor boss however as the staff, particularly Janice, don't respect her authority and take advantage of her unconfrontational nature. She also gives Joanne her job back. Carla reveals Paul has left her his share of the factory. *Unsurprisingly, Carla isn't interested in buying a restaurant with Leanne anymore. Leanne decides to buy it herself but needs more money. Meanwhile, Janice meets up with Roger again when he returns from France and they get back together. When Janice finds out Leanne is going to continue her escort work to get the required £10,000, she convinces Roger to give Leanne a loan, although Roger makes it clear it's for Janice's sake. July *Violet agrees to have a baby with Sean. They awkwardly start sleeping together and quickly concieve. Jamie finds out about and doesn't understand why Violet had to resort to it. They decide to keep it secret for now. *Suspecting that Eileen's new man Pat might be married, Steve and Lloyd stake out at his house and see him with a woman. They tell Eileen but she already suspects he's married and plans to confront him about it, however she does her best to ignore it instead. He comes clean when he leaves his phone at the cab office and Steve reads multiple text messages from the many women he has on the go. Eileen dumps him when she finds out. Depressed, she invites herself to Steve's holiday to Malta. *Molly and Tyrone's plans to move out of No.9 are scuppered when Jack's back goes, meaning they have to take care of him and the already ill Vera. Quickly tiring of it, they contact the Duckworth's relatives to see if anyone will help out. Jack and Vera's grandson Paul Clayton shows up but Tyrone is jealous of the closeness between Jack and Paul. *Leanne starts work at the restaurant but she has trouble getting used to dealing with the accounts and can't pay Roger back right away. Janice makes her feel guilty that Roger is penniless in the meantime. She also has trouble getting along with the staff and fires the chef when she finds out he isn't professionally trained. She hires Paul as his replacement. *With Hayley struggling to run the factory, Carla takes over and quickly earns the respect of the staff. She also promotes Hayley and gives Rosie the PA job that Sally had been wanting. Liam returns and, unsure about working with Carla, offers to buy her share of the factory but she refuses. As the majority shareholder, Carla goes over Liam's head to sack Joanne again. Citing her tryst with Liam, Joanne has the grounds to claim unfair dismissal but Carla pays her not to pursue it. Joanne leaves the street. *The public smoking ban takes effect. Blanche objects to people leaving cigarette ends outside the Rovers. *Liz returns and Derek convinces her to resume their affair, though she quickly regrets it and confesses to Linda. Linda throws Derek out but he returns the favour by spilling the beans to Vernon. Liz realises how badly she has treated Vernon and tries to stop him moving to Spain. causes trouble for Ashley and Claire]]As Lloyd drives Vernon to the airport, he plays a tape Liz has given him which contains songs that remind Vernon of his time with Liz. He decides not to move. *Sarah and Jason decide to get married. *Ashley and Claire still aren't seeing eye-to-eye and Claire goes to stay with her mum for a while. In the meantime, Ashley and Claire both find themselves confiding in Casey, but they don't realise she is doing her best to keep them estranged, acting as a confidante to Claire while helping out at No.4 for Ashley and advising both of them to give each other space even though they want to reconcile. Ashley is grateful for Casey's support and they end up sleeping together. Claire decides to return home. *Sally decides to study English Literature. John offers to tutor her. *Cilla loses her job at Wong's Chippy. She takes her anger out on Jodie, who gets her own back by kidnapping Schmeichal, who she thinks is Cilla's dog, but she returns him when she finds out Chesney is his owner. Who lives where To be added. Awards and nominations To be added. Category:2007 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year